Night Dreams
by Endway2000
Summary: Lass tiene un sueño profundo... el cual incluye a cierto caballero de Kanavan. ¿Sera este sueño solo una fantasia casual... o sera una prediccion del futuro? Averiguemoslo


**YO! Aqui estoy de nuevo! Luego de mucho time, aqui esta mi 2do fic, jejeje. Lastima que haya pocos fics sobre este juegoo.. pero bue. Espero que alguien lo lea! Y que otros hispanohablantes que juegan Grand Chase se anime a hacer mas fics de este gran juego!**

* * *

El aire esta pesado y lleno de humedad. El calor del verano parece haberse intensificado mil veces en aquella cascada del Bosque Susurrante. No se escucha ningún sonido mas que la cascada misma, que golpea incesantemente el agua, cayendo desde varios ángulos diferentes y en diferentes cantidades, empapando rocas y plantas a su cause, y provocando que se libere espuma rápidamente. El bosque, que siempre es ruidoso y lleno de vida, lleno del sonido de animales de tierra y de aire, de plantas y de árboles, todos vivos y respirando, caminando, hablando y dando a su vez vida al bosque mismo, ahora es silencioso. Los árboles están hibernando y los animales duermen en sus madrigueras. Desde los enormes trents hasta el Guardián del Bosque mismo, desde los feroces orcos hasta las arpías, reinas de los cielos. Todos están durmiendo, sin hacer más ruido que para respirar. Todo el Bosque susurrante esta en silencio… excepto aquella cascada, que además de su natural y ruidoso golpe al agua, ahora, el ambiente estaba lleno de la respiración agitada de los dos amantes.

Dos figuras están paradas en el enorme "charco" de agua formado por la cascada. Dos figuras que, a la distancia, son irreconocibles. Nada más que dos seres en el agua, jugando, arrojándose agua uno al otro y arrojándose uno al otro contra el agua, en una especie de lucha acuática. En estos encuentros, la victoria le pertenece siempre a la figura mas alta, quien sin muchos problemas, logra apresar a su compañera con ambas manos, para luego depositar un dulce y esporádico beso en sus labios, solo para comenzar de nuevo con el duelo. Aun así, es evidente para la figura mas alta que su compañera se esta dejando ganar, y así es como lo disfruta. Adora perder con su compañera mas alta, ser controlada por ella, ceder a su dominio y estar atrapada en sus brazos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la otra figura libera en ella.

Llevaban así un buen rato, desde que cayó la noche, prácticamente. Después de muchos días de viaje, habían llegado a esta cascada, un lugar que no aparecía en ningún mapa. Todos creían que el Bosque Susurrante era solo eso, un bosque y nada más, pero parece que guarda secretos, aun para los más decididos aventureros. La verdad, el descubrimiento de este pequeño paraíso, había sido no pura coincidencia, sino parte del destino, como los dos amantes lo creen. Solo ellos saben de su existencia, y se aseguraran de que permanezca de esa forma.

Este es su lugar privado, su paraíso en la tierra secreto, y el lugar que, incluyendo este, seria el testigo de muchos encuentros de su amor, también secreto.

Conforme la luz de la luna ilumina a los dos amantes en la cascada, se puede apreciar su figura más claramente. Uno de ellos, el de menor altura, tiene un rostro joven pero de rasgos fríos y firmes, como el rostro de alguien que ha sufrido mucho, que ha vivido rodeado de masacre y de muerte, de alguien que sufre por una culpa intensa. Su cabello, desarreglado y abundante pero sin ser mas largo que su cuello, es de un color grisáceo, casi totalmente blanco, muy similar al mármol, y sus ojos son celestes y profundos. Su cuerpo no corresponde con su rostro, pues su complexión física es musculosa y atlética, demostrando el fruto de su entrenamiento.

El joven, quien usualmente es frío, distante y que solo tristeza reflejaba en sus ojos, ahora se sentía libre, mas libre que nunca, y mas feliz que nunca, también. Ahora podía olvidarse de todo, de todo a su alrededor, de todo su pasado, de todo lo que hizo y sufrió, de todo. Ahora, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el aparentemente eterno juego de lucha que había iniciado con su compañero, y en el cual sigue perdiendo a propósito.

-¿Lass?- Hablo una voz fuerte y masculina. El joven mencionado alza el rostro, para ver a su compañero que, nuevamente, le había ganado y se había posicionado sobre el, con ambos brazos aprisionándolo por los hombros. Lass, que hasta ahora había mantenido su mirada en el físico de su acompañante, alzo la vista para encontrarse con el profundo tono azul, casi violáceo de sus ojos. –Dime Lass… ¿me estas dejando ganar?-

-Yo… bueno… no yo jamás… no, quiero decir que yo… pues…- El es la única persona que hace a Lass balbucear así. La única persona que provoca que no pueda pensar con claridad, que hace despertar a su corazón, que lo hace vivir como nunca había vivido antes. Sus palabras –o intento de palabras- fueron calladas por otro beso del mayor, ahora mas intenso y profundo que antes. –Dime la verdad.-

-Si, te deje ganar.- Esta vez, su voz fue segura y hablo rápidamente, intentando no resbalarse con ninguna palabra y empezar a tartamudear. Una sonrisa se escapa de los labios de su compañero. Le divierte ver las sensaciones que le causa al menor de edad.

-Lo sabia.- Su sonrisa se hace mas amplia.-No puedes engañarme, te conozco a la perfección.- Y quizás es así. Nadie más había logrado provocar que Lass bajara la guardia para ponerse a jugar en el agua, mucho menos que se encuentre en una posición así de desventajosa, debajo de otra persona… y mucho menos que perdiera apropósito solo para permanecer en dicha posición. – ¡Jajaja, pero la verdad no sabia que te gustara tanto estar debajo de mí, Lassito!-

-Lo lamento.- El joven bajo un poco el rostro, que ahora brilla con un rubor rojo –intensificado por lo blanco de su tez- sintiéndose avergonzado por que su amante descubrió lo que estaba haciendo y ahora se estaba riendo de el. Sin embargo, no le dura mucho la vergüenza, pues si hay algo que Lass odia, aun viniendo de su compañero, es tener que darle la razón, y aun mas, que se ria de el… Y AUN MÁS, que le llame _Lassito_. Una estela de humo se libera a su alrededor, dejando al mayor casi ciego y confundido, pues no se esperaba que una nube de humo le diera en la cara. De repente reacciono de lo que había pasado, y se apresuro a voltear, pero era demasiado tarde. Lass ya esta detrás suyo, y a una gran velocidad toma de las caderas a su compañero y lo empuja contra el piso, abrazándolo con una fuerza sacada de quien-sabe-donde, y que nadie además de el mismo sabía que poseía -_hasta ahora_-.

Lass sonríe de forma perversa. Lo que dijo el otro chico es verdad, disfruta mucho estar debajo de el y sentirse sumiso… pero no quería que el lo supiera, y menos que se burlara de el por ello. No se iba a dejar humillar, mucho menos por _el_.

-¿_Quién_ es el que esta debajo ahora, _Noobie_?- Su voz cambio sorpresivamente. Ahora su tono es el mismo que usa en combate, al burlarse de sus enemigos, justo un instante antes de rebanarlo por la mitad. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía la intención de pelear. Ni siquiera cerca. Ahora lo único que desea es estar cerca de su amante. Sentir su calor y disfrutar de estar juntos. Porque para el son solo ellos dos y nadie mas en el universo.

-Jajaja… no esta mal- dijo su compañero, a la par que movía su brazo izquierdo, liberándolo del agarre de Lass, para ahora solo hacer fuerza contra su cuerpo y así, de un empujón, lanzarlo a su lado, para luego dar un giro rápido sobre si mismo y aparecer sobre Lass nuevamente. –Pero yo soy el mejor-.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Lass. Se siente avergonzado, no solo por el hecho de que había sido superado, cuando NO quería ser superado, y no solo por el hecho de que fue su amante quien lo hizo, sino mas que nada porque ahora sus ojos azules encontraron los ojos púrpura de su compañero. Esos ojos que lo perturban. Que innumerables noches le habían quitado el sueño, que sacaban lo más profundo de su interior. Cosas que pocos habían visto, y que ninguno hasta ahora había podido sacar.

De repente una mano comenzó a subir por su pierna, sacando a Lass de sus pensamientos. La mano de su compañero comenzó en su pantorrilla, para ahora subir por su pierna, pasando por su rodilla hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde se detuvo para acariciarlo con suaves movimientos de arriba abajo, sin sacar ni un momento su vista de los ojos de Lass.

-Ro…Ronan yo…- Comenzó a decir, pero es callado rápidamente por el dedo de la mano libre del mencionado. Un sutil sonido de Shhhh se escapa de sus labios, antes de posarlos sobre los de Lass y comenzar a besarlo, esta vez diferente a antes. Con mucha mas pasión y lujuria, casi con desesperación. A Lass le tomo un segundo reaccionar la situación, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en responder con la misma pasión e intensidad a los besos de su compañero. Sus brazos encuentran rápidamente el cuello de Ronan y se aferran a el con fuerza, mientras disfruta de las caricias y de los besos que le son proporcionados por su una vez amigo, ahora amante y amor de vida.

-T… tócame por favor.- Logra pronunciar el menor entre besos. Ronan, aunque no dio una respuesta clara, sin duda entendió lo que su compañero quiso decir, pues se apoyo sobre la arena con su mano derecha, y deslizo su mano izquierda hasta tomar con sus manos el erecto miembro del joven de cabello gris, quien sufre un espasmo al sentir la suave y húmeda mano de su compañero en su cuerpo. Se mantienen en esa posición por un instante, viéndose intensamente a los ojos. –Te amo.- Comento rápidamente el mayor, provocando que una sonrisa se forme en el rostro del joven.

-Y yo te amo.- Acerco su rostro al de Ronan para plantar un beso fugaz en sus labios. Abraza a su compañero con fuerza, colocándose cerca de su oído para poder susurrar esta frase, tan simple pero tan esperada por ambos:-Hagámoslo.- Su voz comenzó a resonar en la mente de Ronan. Había esperado demasiado para este momento y ahora esta ocurriendo finalmente. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

En respuesta a esto, el mayor comenzó a acariciar el miembro del joven, con suaves movimientos en al principio. Lass comenzó a estremecerse y a respirar intensamente. Ronan se dejo caer en la arena sobre el joven, a la par que con su mano libre lo abrazo de la espalda. Comenzó un recorrido de besos, empezando en su boca y recorriendo su cuello y su pecho con ligeros, pero intensos besos que le dejaban un camino de marcas a lo largo del cuerpo desnudo del joven.

Lass no podía hacer más que retorcerse y gemir, a la par que Ronan frota su miembro, con ahora una mayor intensidad. El movimiento de su mano era ahora fuerte y provocaba oleadas de placer a lo largo del cuerpo del menor. El camino de besos del mayor lo llevo directamente hasta los pezones de Lass. Se detuvo un segundo en el pezón derecho, lamiéndolo y dándole leves mordiscos a este, sacando gritos extasiados de la boca de su compañero. El pezón de Lass se pone muy duro y erecto, perfecto para que el mayor siga jugando con el a gusto.

Después de unos instantes de masturbar a su amante, y una vez que Ronan noto el pre-semen de Lass, se detuvo en seco para poder contemplar al joven. Su cuerpo, hasta hace poco mojado, ahora esta cubierto por mucho sudor, producto del calor que su cuerpo esta recibiendo ahora. Un fuerte rubor cubre su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo esta lleno de las marcas, o mas bien de los recuerdos de los besos de Ronan. El mayor no pudo sino sonreír ante la escena que esta presenciando. –Continuemos, deacuerdo?- Dejo escapar de sus labios en un tono que el menor encontró bajo y muy sensual.

-Si, por supuesto.- Acerco su rostro al de su amante y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, pero con excesiva intensidad y pasión. Se dejo llevar por los besos, desconectándose totalmente del mundo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera noto cuando Ronan le tomo directamente de la cintura. Ni tampoco noto que lo movió para que la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedara ligeramente elevado. Se dio cuenta únicamente cuando abrió los ojos y vio la posición en la que se encontraba. –No te asustes.- Dijo Ronan al ver que Lass abrió los ojos grandes como dos platos. Metió dos de sus dedos en su boca, llenándolos con su saliva –Empezaremos de a poco-. Sin decir nada más, acerco su dedo índice hasta la entrada de Lass. Al sentir la húmeda mano de su amante en su entrada, el menor arqueo la espalda.

-AH… ¡RONAN!- No pudo sino gritar al sentir el dedo de Ronan entrando en su cavidad. Se aferro con fuerza al cuello de su amante, intentando contenerse. Sentir a Ronan dentro le provocaba sensaciones de placer increíbles, pero también de dolor, al ser la primera vez que siente algo así. No le duro mucho el dolor pues este desapareció rápidamente, permitiéndole a Ronan insertar un segundo dedo en el interior del joven, a la par que comenzó a penetrarlo, suavemente al principio, pero aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Los gemidos de Lass llenaron el ambiente rápidamente, aumentando rápidamente la excitación de Ronan y causándole gran dolor en su excitado miembro.

Lass pudo notar que los dedos de Ronan ya entraban y salían rápidamente de su cuerpo. Ya esta listo para el siguiente paso. Movió suavemente las caderas, en un intento de hacer notar sus intenciones a su amante. Sirvió, pues Ronan saco los dedos del interior de su cuerpo inmediatamente, para poder posicionarse entre las piernas abiertas del joven. Sin esperar mas, tomo su adolorido miembro en la entrada del cuerpo del joven, y de un solo impulso entro en el cuerpo de su amante, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor y de placer que se pudo escuchar en toda la cascada.

Aun cuando Lass había tenido dos dedos suyos hace un segundo, no era lo mismo que ahora, y sin duda la longitud de su miembro podría lastimar al muchacho si ahora no tenía el debido cuidado. Se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes, hasta que Lass se acostumbrara a tener un miembro dentro. Acerco su rostro al del joven para depositar un beso en sus labios, pero noto que unas lágrimas estaban recorriendo su rostro. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, pues había lastimado a quien mas amaba, aunque no había sido su intención. Paso la lengua por su rostro, lamiendo sus lágrimas, para luego terminar con un beso en la boca de su amante. Estuvieron así unos instantes, besándose suave y románticamente. Una vez que el dolor desapareció completamente, Lass realizo el mismo movimiento de cadera que antes, indicándole a Ronan que ya puede moverse. Ronan comienzo a mover las caderas, entrando y saliendo del interior del joven. Sus movimientos son lentos pero fuertes, y logran sacar gemidos de placer de su amante.

Cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ronan incrementa su velocidad, haciendo sus embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes cada vez. El placer llena sus cuerpos totalmente, pero a Ronan no le alcanza. Quiere que este sea el momento más maravilloso de la vida de Lass. Con su mano derecha toma el miembro del joven, y comienza a masturbarlo con mucha fuerza.

El ambiente rápidamente se lleno de los gritos y del sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos amantes. Al cabo de un rato, ambos estaban llegando al clímax.

-Ro… ¡Ronan, ya no aguanto mas!-

-¡Yo tampoco Lass!-

Ambos están al borde.

-¡RONAN!-

-¡LASS… Lass…!- La voz de Ronan suena distante y extraña, en un tono muy diferente al de hace un momento-Lass…Lass…-

-LASS!-La voz de Ronan ahora sonó fuerte y clara, y provoco un fuerte sobresalto en el joven, quien salto en su lugar, golpeando su frente con la del mayor frente a el.

-¡AUCH! ¿¡RONAN PERO QUE!- Abrió los ojos, y vio a su alrededor. Ahora lo entendía. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ahora recuerda lo que de verdad paso.

El y Ronan habían sido asignados a una misión especial. Han estado 3 días recorriendo los paramos de la Ciudad en Ruinas. Estuvieron juntos estos 3 días, y Lass no había podido pensar en sus sentimientos por el caballero. Desde hace demasiado que tiene sentimientos por el, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo, y tampoco lo hará jamás. Ronan probablemente lo odiaría sin duda… o en el menor de los casos, lo rechazaría. Pero es mejor para el no arriesgarse. Si llega a ser el resultado de que Ronan no quiere verlo nunca más, eso lo destrozaría. Lass podrá ser muy fuerte… pero es frágil respecto a sus sentimientos por el mayor.

-¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?- Dice Ronan con su voz mas indiferente, mientras se soba la cabeza por el dolor del golpe-Te estabas moviendo para todos lados y murmurabas dormido, aunque no te entendía nada.-

Es muy afortunado. No había entendido nada de lo que decía. Pero casi. Nunca pensó antes de venir para aquí que podría soñar con el… con su amante… que estaba durmiendo a dos metros de distancia de el.

-Si… una pesadilla era… lamento haberte despertado.-

-No, no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa… buenas noches.- Se despidió el mayor y volvió a su cama, se acostó y cerro los ojos.

Lass dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro. No necesitaba ver su ropa interior para saber que esta muy húmedo, pero prefiere no prestar atención.

Realmente creyó que lo que estaba viviendo era realidad… pero no lo era.

Se acostó nuevamente en su cama y cierra los ojos, girando hacia el lado opuesto al que esta acostado Ronan. No quiere que lo vea llorar.

* * *

**LISTO! Aun no me decido si lo voy a continuaar.. por ahora tengo la idea de un segundo capi pero si nadie lo lee ni da de hacerlo vieron? Bueno, vere que tal despues! Si lo leen y me pueden dejar un review cortito bieen, asi se si seguirlo o no!**

**GRACIAS MIL A TODOS UN BESOTE! Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA!**

**ALEX**


End file.
